Creciendo con los Weasley
by Muselina Black
Summary: Ser la única chica de la familia no es fácil. Pero Ginny Weasley es una chica especial. Para MeriAnne Black.
1. I

_**Disclaimer:** Los Weasley no me pertenecen, son cosa de una tal Rowling._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños MeriAnne Black! Es un placer tenerte de compañera en la moderación del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, y hablar contigo por Skype. Eres una chica muy especial y no deberías olvidarlo. Y como lo has pedido en el topic correspondiente, aquí tienes tu historia sobre Ginny y su infancia rodeada de hermanos._

 _Que la disfrutes, guapa.  
_

 **Creciendo con los Weasley**

 **I**

Ginny odia ser la menor. Especialmente cuando los chicos hacen cosas y la dejan de lado. Cada vez que van a jugar Quidditch, le dicen que es demasiado pequeña, y la dejan en casa. Por más que mamá hace cosas con ella para divertirla, no es lo que quiere Ginny.

Al ver cómo —una vez más—, Charlie y Bill se llevan a los gemelos y a Ron a jugar Quidditch, una lágrima le cae por la mejilla. Inmediatamente se la limpió. Siempre le decían que llorar era de niñas.

—¿No has ido a jugar, Ginny? —le pregunta Percy.

Percy nunca juega al Quidditch. Él prefiere ir por su lado y pasarse los días leyendo. Ginny no entiende por qué, sus libros le parecen muy sosos. Nada como poder volar por los aires detrás de la Quaffle abollada de los gemelos.

—No. Fred dijo que soy muy pequeña. Y no tengo escoba —reclamó Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Por qué no haces otra cosa? —preguntó Percy, afirmándose los anteojos en la punta de la nariz—. El Quidditch no es lo único en la vida. Siempre puedes leer algo.

Ginny hizo un mohín infantil. No le interesaba leer. Ella quería jugar al Quidditch.

—No quiero leer —bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Unos lagrimones se asomaron a sus ojos, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de sus hermanos.

A su lado, Percy alzó las cejas. Seguramente no entendía que ella no considerara su pasatiempo algo fascinante. Pero no dijo nada.

En lugar de eso, dejó su libro a un lado y le ofreció la mano a la niña.

—Mira, no podemos jugar Quidditch los dos, pero tengo algo que mostrarte. Venga, deja de llorar y ven conmigo.

Ginny apretó los labios. Dudaba mucho que nada que Percy quisiera mostrarle fuera tan interesante, pero al menos era algo que hacer. Así que se limpió las lágrimas con dos manotazos y se levantó.

Su hermano atravesó el enorme jardín de la Madriguera con pasos decididos, mientras Ginny lo seguía. No podía evitar sentirse algo curiosa al respecto, porque nunca había pensado que Percy tuviera un secreto. Percy era de esas personas que siempre decían lo que hacían a sus padres.

Al llegar a la cerca que rodeaba el terreno, Percy le indicó que se acercara a un punto en que las tablas estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para dejarlos pasar. Si mamá viera eso, le diría a papá que la reparara, porque podía ser peligrosa.

—Vamos —le dijo Percy, atravesando el agujero en la cerca—. Es por aquí.

Ginny lo siguió. El chiquillo siguió caminando en el césped, que era tan alto que llegaba a las rodillas de la chica. Su hermano la llevó por un camino hacia el bosque, hasta detenerse en un claro.

—Este es mi lugar favorito —le dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. No sabía que había lugares así de bonitos cerca de su casa. Un pequeño arroyo cruzaba el claro, y el pasto era incluso más verde alrededor.

—Si te fijas, puedes ver haditas de jardín —añadió Percy, apuntando a un sector junto al arroyo—. Les gusta venir a mirarse en el agua. ¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió.

A lo mejor, Percy no era tan aburrido.

* * *

Yo amo a Percy, a pesar de que mucha gente lo ignore. Y seguro que Ginny también lo quiere, aunque a veces la saque de sus casillas. Así que la primera viñeta es para él y sus secretos.

¡Saludos y feliz cumpleaños a Meri!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Muselina


	2. II

_**Disclaimer:** Los Weasley siguen siendo de Rowling, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo._

 _Y aquí está el segundo capítulo._

 **Creciendo con los Weasley**

 **II**

Ginny quería mucho a Fred. Porque Fred siempre la hacía reír y siempre estaba ahí para ella, aunque a veces sus hermanos la dejaran sola y no le permitieran jugar con ellos. Pero cuando Fred se enfermaba, era el peor de sus hermanos.

Vio cómo mamá salía de la habitación de los gemelos, llevando la bandeja con la comida de Fred. Ginny arrugó la nariz. No la dejaban entrar a la habitación, para que no se contagiara. Aunque Fred sólo tenía gripe, mamá decía que no estaba dispuesta a que ninguno de los demás se enfermara también. Incluso había enviado a George a dormir con Ron para evitar contagios.

Desde la cocina, la niña podía escuchar a su madre lavando platos. No volvería a subir por un buen rato, porque pronto sería la hora del té y los demás tenían hambre. Ginny decidió que era el momento adecuado.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Fred estaba sentado en su cama, mirando una historieta de _Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_ con gesto aburrido. Al ver que la puerta se abría, el chico se apresuró en dejar la revista a un lado y enterrarse entre las sábanas.

—Fred, soy yo —dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama y mirando a su hermano con la cara ladeada—. Mamá está lavando los platos.

—Bien. Me muero de aburrimiento. ¿Dónde está George?

—Él y Ron fueron a jugar afuera. ¡Está nevando! —exclamó Ginny subiéndose a la cama de su hermano y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Y por qué tú no saliste? —preguntó él.

—Porque no quiero. No me gusta el frío —repuso la niña—. Y quiero jugar al snap explosivo contigo.

Fred le sonrió. El snap explosivo era su juego favorito y era el mejor de todos los hermanos para él. Ginny era la única que lograba jugar con él durante más de un par de minutos sin terminar con las cejas quemadas. Ron y George siempre decían que el juego era una pérdida de tiempo, aunque sólo fuera porque eran incapaces de hacer parejas sin que las cartas estallaran en sus caras.

—¿Y supongo que mamá no nos va a escuchar? —dijo el chico.

—No si ponemos una almohada bajo la puerta —replicó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que te hemos enseñado bien, enana —dijo Fred, pasándole una almohada a su hermana, que corrió a ponerla en la rendija de la puerta. En la cama, su hermano estaba barajando las cartas y disponiéndolas en dos montones sobre la frazada—. ¿Preparada para perder? —preguntó cuando Ginny se sentó delante de él.

—No. ¿Empiezo yo?

—Las damas primero.

Ginny arrugó la nariz y sacó el primer par de su baraja. No eran pares, por lo que Fred se apresuró en imitarla. Tampoco tuvo suerte, por lo que volvió a tocarle a Ginny, que logró armar un par antes de que las cartas dispuestas sobre la cama explotaran todas al unísono.

—¿Fred, cariño, está todo bien? —se escuchó la voz de su madre desde el primer piso. Al parecer, el ruido había sido demasiado fuerte.

—¡Sí!

Los dos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

 _Sí, a veces Fred y George no estaban juntos. Esas cosas pasan. Además, los dos tienen personalidades diferentes y creo que Ginny tenía distintas relaciones con los dos. Con Fred la veo haciendo tonterías y desobedeciendo a mamá, lo que seguramente a su hermano le encantaba. Con George lo verán más adelante._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	3. III

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, lo que es una pena porque necesito dinero._

 _Aquí tengo el tercer capítulo. Gracias a **LadyChocolateLover** por su review en el primer capítulo._

 **Creciendo con los Weasley**

 **III**

—Chaaaarlie —Ginny se acercó a su hermano con su sonrisa más inocente en el rostro. Normalmente no entraba en la habitación de sus hermanos mayores, pero en esos momentos necesitaba urgentemente a uno de ellos. Y el que estaba en la habitación era Charlie, así que a él le tocaría.

—¿Qué quieres, Gin? —preguntó él, que estaba sentado en su cama con un libro de dragones que se desarmaba al pasar las páginas.

La niña se sentó en la cama y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Quiero que me enseñes a volar en escoba —declaró. Llevaba semanas pensándolo. Su madre decía que a sus seis años era muy pequeña para aprender, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que algo así la detuviera. Ella quería volar.

—Mamá dijo que eres muy pequeña —replicó su hermano, dejando su libro a un lado con cuidado para que no se siguiera rompiendo.

Ginny bufó. Esa era la excusa para todo. Que era muy pequeña. Por esos sus hermanos a veces no la dejaban jugar con ellos. O mamá decía que tenía que acostarse temprano, cuando todos los demás podían jugar al snap explosivo hasta las diez. O papá no la dejaba entrar al cobertizo en que guardaba sus cosas muggles.

Ginny estaba aburrida de ser pequeña. Ella quería ser mayor de una vez por todas. Además, la semana anterior había perdido un diente. Y todo el mundo sabía que eso significaba que se estaba volviendo mayor.

—Por favor, Charlie —insistió con su sonrisa a la que le faltaba uno de los dientes delanteros—. Sólo un poco, sin volar alto.

—Si mamá se entera, me mata —dijo Charlie, pero por el tono resignado de su voz, Ginny supo que había ganado la batalla. Iba a enseñarle cómo volar en escoba.

Su hermano le indicó que la siguiera, cogiendo su escoba del clóset bajo la escalera y llevándola a un terreno descampado en el que los muggles no podrían verlos. Dejó la escoba en el suelo y le sonrió a la niña.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es extender la mano sobre la escoba y decir «arriba» —explicó, mostrándole cómo hacerlo—. Tienes que concentrarte mucho para que te haga caso.

Ginny asintió, haciendo lo que su hermano acababa de explicarle. Podía hacerlo. La escoba llegó a su mano en el tercer intento, flotando delante de sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Gin? —le dijo Charlie—. Súbete, vamos. No sé cómo esperas aprender a volar si no lo haces.

Ginny se sube, imitando la forma en que sus hermanos montan sus escobas cuando juegan miniquidditch en el jardín. Al principio le dan nervios. No estar pegada al suelo es muy raro.

—Perfecto —sonrió Charlie. Estaba afirmando la escoba con una mano—. Ahora, cuando quieras subir, sólo tienes que levantar la punta de la escoba. Sólo un poco, porque si lo haces muy rápido, saldrás disparada. Hazlo, venga.

Ginny levantó la punta y sintió cómo la escoba se levantaba unos centímetros más sobre el suelo. Podía sentir el viento en su rostro, aunque no se había elevado demasiado. Charlie seguía afirmando el palo de la escoba, como si temiera que su hermana decidiera salir volando de un segundo a otro.

De todas formas, era maravilloso.

* * *

 _Yo sospecho que a Ginny le enseñaron a volar entre Charlie y Bill, y que los demás no estaban muy ahí con ella y por eso la niña les sacaba las escobas a escondidas y todo eso. A pesar de los deseos de Molly, que seguro que está más tranquila si la niña no está corriendo el riesgo de partirse el cuello._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	4. IV

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, por lo que no gano nada con esto. Lo que es una pena, porque necesito dinero._

 _Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Ahora estamos con una Ginny como la conocimos en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, justo después de encontrarse con Harry en el andén 9 y 3/4._

 **Creciendo con los Weasley**

 **IV**

Era terrible.

Ron, Percy y los gemelos se acababan de ir al colegio y la habían dejado sola. Todavía le faltaba un año para entrar a Hogwarts y era una porquería. Ginny quería ir al colegio, no quedarse sola en casa con mamá y papá.

Además, había visto a Harry Potter. Era nuevo, como Ron.

—¿Cómo les fue?

Bill estaba en su última semana de vacaciones en la casa. En unos días se iría a Egipto y no lo verían hasta Merlín sabía cuándo.

—Bien, Ron estaba nervioso, pero no tuvimos problemas —respondió mamá, sentándose a la mesa mientras se servía una taza de té—. Y no te imaginas a quién nos encontramos por ahí.

—¿A quién?

—Harry Potter —interrumpió Ginny—. Tiene la edad de Ron, Bill. Es muy bajito.

—Estaba completamente solo —dijo mamá, bebiendo de su taza y suspirando. Mamá siempre suspiraba—. Es increíble, la verdad. No puedo creer que nadie se haya tomado la molestia de ir a dejarlo. A un chiquillo de su edad… Al menos pudimos ayudarlo un poco.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal es?

—Es un niño normal. Aunque sospecho que no debe comer mucho, estaba muy delgado —suspiró mamá—. Quizás debería decirle a Ron que se fije en que coma bien.

—Pobre chico, no querría ser él —comentó Bill.

Por unos momentos, nadie más dijo nada. Ginny estaba emocionada. ¡Había visto a Harry Potter! Aunque mamá le había dicho que no lo mirara mucho porque no era una exhibición. Parecía que se olvidaba de que Harry Potter era el héroe más grande de todo el mundo mágico. Ginny sabía que había habido una guerra y que sus padres no querían hablar de eso. Sabía que sus tíos Gideon y Fabian habían muerto por eso. Y que, de alguna forma, Harry Potter había logrado salvarlos a todos.

Tenía que ser un chico genial. Ojalá que Ron se hiciera amigo de él, así Ginny podría conocerlo.

—Renacuajo —Bill la sacó de sus ensoñaciones dándole un golpecito en los hombros—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta en escoba? Tengo que aprovechar los pocos días que me quedan aquí.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo mamá, mientras Ginny asentía con emoción—. No vueles demasiado alto, ni hagas tonterías en el aire. Sabes que tu hermana se puede caer.

Cuando los dos salieron de la casa, Bill llevaba a su hermana pequeña de la mano y su escoba apoyada en el hombro. Al perder de vista a la señora Weasley, Bill miró a su hermana y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

—¿Vamos a volar alto y hacer tonterías en el aire, verdad renacuaja? —le dijo a la niña, que le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que asentía con entusiasmo—. Recuerda, no se lo digas a mamá y afírmate bien de mí cuando estemos volando.

Ginny le guiñó el ojo de vuelta. Cuando Bill daba vueltas en el aire, ella cerraba los ojos, se aferraba a él y sentía el viento en su rostro. La mejor sensación del mundo.

Volar con Bill era lo mejor del mundo mundial.

* * *

 _Ron nunca dice que Bill no los visita seguido. En este caso, me he tomado la libertad de imaginarme que ese año fue a visitar a su familia por un par de semanas en verano. Y por supuesto que es el hermano que ayuda a Ginny a hacer cosas peligrosas (un poco como Fred) y gracias a quien Ginny hace cosas que normalmente tendría prohibidas (pero sin decirle a Molly)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	5. V

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Obviamente, los Weasley están incluidos._

 _¡Y el quinto capítulo!_

 _Ahora le toca el turno a Ron._

 **Creciendo con los Weasley**

 **V**

—Ginny, ¿estás ahí?

—Cállate, Ron —bufó la niña de malos modos. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sin preocuparse por delicadezas, se pasó la manga por la nariz para limpiar las huellas de su llanto—. Déjame en paz.

Pero Ron no se fue.

Se quedó ahí, como si no supiera qué hacer. Ginny lo volvió a echar. ¿Cómo había encontrado su rincón preferido en el ático? Nadie la molestaba ahí. Aunque se suponía que no podían jugar en el desván, Ginny siempre entraba. Había cosas que le habían regalado a su madre para su boda y que nunca usaba en casa. Decía que eran demasiado buenas para usarlas todos los días.

Lo que más le gustaba a Ginny era un juego de platos muy bonito, decorado con flores rosadas. Algunas piezas estaban rotas, pero las mejores eran las tazas de té. Cuando era más pequeña, Ginny llevaba a sus muñecas a hacer fiestas de té con ese juego de té. Mamá nunca la había descubierto.

Ron se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo, como si esperara que eso fuera a servir para calmar a su hermana menor.

—Fred no lo dijo en serio —intentó decir, pero sus palabras no fueron recibidas de la forma que él esperaba.

Ginny había intentado dejar de llorar, pero la mención de su hermano la hizo llorar de nuevo. Más escandalosamente que antes, incluso. Para desesperación de Ron, que nunca había tolerado que su hermana llorara.

—Sí lo dijo en serio. Soy fea —murmuró con la voz baja—. Fea y tonta.

—Fred es feo y tonto. Y George también, porque son iguales —replicó Ron.

Ginny se limpió nuevamente con la manga de su sweater. Soltó una risita antes las palabras de su hermano. El niño sonrió, porque no le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar. La estrechó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Lo que te dijo Fred fue una estupidez, Gin —le dijo—. Lo que pasa es que no le gustó que cogieras su escoba.

—Es un egoísta.

—Sí, mucho —coincidió Ron con una mueca—. Pero no le hagas caso.

—¡Me dijo fea y tonta! —protestó la niña.

—Si sigues llorando sí que te vas a ver fea —respondió Ron. Su hermana giró la cabeza, irritada—. No me mires así, mamá lo dijo.

—Bueno, al menos no puedo quedar más fea que tú.

Por un momento, pareció que Ron iba a enfadarse con ella. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a sonreír.

—Mamá hizo galletas —dijo como quien no quería la cosa—. Creo que las dejó en la repisa de más abajo. Y ahora está durmiendo siesta, porque dijo que le dolía la cabeza.

Ante la mención de los dulces, Ginny levantó la cara y sonrió, a pesar del moco que le colgaba de la nariz, el cual se limpió rápidamente con la manga. La promesa de galletas de su madre era suficiente para que se le olvidaran las tonterías que su hermano le había dicho.

* * *

 _Ron siempre ha tenido la variedad emocional de una cucharilla de té (o de café, si prefieren), pero tiene buenas intenciones. Al menos cuando de Ginny se trata (a menos que se trate de sus novios, en ese caso... no mucho)._

 _¡Saludos y hasta el próximo!_

 _Muselina_


	6. VI

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío, por desgracia._

 _¡Y el último capítulo! Era el turno de George, que obviamente adora a su hermanita. Muchas gracias a **LadyChocolateLover** y **KattytoNebel** por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Y a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, la han seguido, o simplemente leen desde las sombras._

 _Por supuesto, espero que a todos les guste, y en especial a **MeriAnne Black**._

 **Creciendo con los Weasley**

 **VI**

Ginny se despertó boqueando por aire.

El corazón retumbaba en su pecho y el sudor frío le cubría la frente. Lo había visto de nuevo. A Tom. ¿Acaso nunca iba a dejarla en paz? Podía ver sus ojos fríos, parecidos a los de una serpiente. Y el Basilisco, ese bicho espantoso. Estaban en la Cámara de los Secretos, podía ver las estatuas de piedra que había visto esa noche. Pero en su sueño —porque había sido un sueño, ¿verdad?— ella estaba sola. Se sentó en la cama, esperando dejar de temblar.

No quería despertar a sus padres. Se preocuparían y ya los había hecho pasar cosas horribles durante ese año. No quería molestarlos más. No se lo merecían. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación en puntillas, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Todas las luces de la Madriguera estaban apagadas a esas horas de la noche, pero Ginny estaba acostumbrada a caminar a oscuras por ahí. Bajó a la cocina y se acercó a una de las repisas para sacar un vaso.

Seguro que algo de agua helada la calmaría.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enana?

La voz de uno de los gemelos la hizo dar un respingo y estuvo a punto de botar el vaso. George estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con un plato de cereales con leche. Una lámpara de campamento muggle estaba frente a él, iluminando su rostro pecoso.

—Quería agua.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla, no?

Todo el mundo decía que los gemelos eran prácticamente indistinguibles y que no había forma de saber quién era quién, pero Ginny siempre sabía cuándo se trataba de Fred y cuándo era George. Fred era más impulsivo y torpe; George notaba cosas que nadie más veía.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Te escuché la otra noche. ¿No le has dicho a mamá?

—No. Bastante tuvo conmigo a fin de año —musitó la niña, sentándose en la silla junto a él después de llenar su vaso con agua—. No quiero que se preocupe.

George no dijo nada, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermana menor. Ginny siempre había considerado que la presencia del gemelo era reconfortante.

—Aún no puedo creer que te pasaras todo el año sin decirnos nada —murmuró el chico. En su tono no había reproche ni nada por el estilo. Era sólo un hecho—. Somos tus hermanos, Gin. Para eso estamos. Si nos hubiera dicho, hubiéramos podido ayudarte.

—No es tan fácil, George.

—Lo sé.

George no dijo nada más. Se limitó a seguir comiendo sus cereales en silencio. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, agradeciendo el silencio. Ninguno de sus hermanos la había juzgado. Incluso la habían defendido cuando otros habían hecho comentarios absurdos a sus espaldas. Un Ravenclaw de su año había terminado con las orejas azules por burlarse de ella. Ginny sospechaba que había sido obra de Percy.

—¿Sí sabes que cuando nos necesites, puedes preguntarnos, no? —dijo él en voz baja—. Siempre, enana.

Ginny asintió en silencio.

* * *

 _Cuando era pequeña, siempre decía que quería tener un hermano mayor (soy la primera de seis hermanos), en parte porque me encantaba ver relaciones en las que el hermano mayor protege a la pequeña. Es algo natural en las relaciones entre hermanos, a pesar de las peleas y todas las tonterías. Y sí, Ginny es una chica más que capaz de defenderse sola, pero un poco de ayuda de sus hermanos seguro que nunca estuvo de más._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
